


A Fairy's Tale

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Manip, Poetry, Rhyming, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairy follows his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairy's Tale

Art by Elfqueen55

I thought I dreamed that lonely night.

But images of him remained, so real, so bright.

We danced among the stars, so free.

I saw him smile, only for me.

It was filled with moments of passion and desire.

I know my love for you will never expire.

For he has brought me to a new dimension.

Illuminating a path before me, with such precision.

I shall follow you dear heart.

Nothing, will ever keep us apart.

 

 

 

 


End file.
